


death is only the end if the story’s about you

by nebulousviolet



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Open Ending, literally i need to be stopped, lowercase abuse, nothing violent just sad, this fic is literally abt death sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulousviolet/pseuds/nebulousviolet
Summary: we all have to kick the bucket at some point, and we are all forgotten.





	death is only the end if the story’s about you

**Author's Note:**

> look u should know by now that a) i only write sad horrible things, b) i overuse metaphors and c) i can’t write a fucking narrative. bite me. also the ending is meant to be that vague.

andrew is at peace with death. his old friend, the reaper himself, watches over him while he sleeps, and he’s fine with that. there are worse things than dying, something he knows from experience.

neil, on the other hand, detests the idea. death to him is not a beginning, it is an end. andrew understands that - well, not entirely why, but he knows how neil ticks - but he still thinks it’s kind of stupid. we all have to kick the bucket at some point, and we are all forgotten. maybe he’s just a pessimist, but it’s the one consistent thing in this world. nobody lives forever.

but some people act like it. nicky is a vibrant flame, burning bright in his brief mortality. life comes off him in waves; people are drawn to his exuberance. aaron is indifferent, but stoic. he has katelyn and his baby daughter, so he puts on a brave face as the heteronormative provider slash protector. nobody else sees the humour in that but andrew. renee is calm, almost like him, except she believe there is something after this world, while allison, dan and matt aren’t interesting enough for him to care about. as for kevin? kevin does not have a life, he has a legacy in exy, and though andrew has brought this up several times in all seriousness, people think that’s funny. it’s not, not really; andrew thinks it’s sad (though he will never use the word) to live through a sport. a sport is not alive, a sport cannot feel. if all the foxes have something tying them to this world, perhaps kevin is the only one without a human link. wymack does not count, because wymack was too late to break kevin’s dangerous cycle.

but andrew never says any of this. it’s useless, after all. everything in life is temporary, and maybe this serenity is. maybe when it comes closer to the time - when he’s not in control, that is - he’ll feel scared. he hopes not. andrew does not have the strength to be scared of anything else anymore. he refuses to be.

and years later, when death finally comes for him, he smiles wickedly. “hello,” he says to the reaper before him, faceless and shrouded. “you took your time.”  
“i’ve been waiting long enough,” neil’s voice says, and andrew laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment, i prefer it to kudos x


End file.
